


Willy

by rhythmplusrhyme



Series: Crack fics [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Crack, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Smut, Will Solace - Freeform, percy jackson - Freeform, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 01:02:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11726265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhythmplusrhyme/pseuds/rhythmplusrhyme
Summary: A fun day at camp half blood ;))))





	Willy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. I wrote this because my friend said I wouldn't. I'm sorry. I wrote this almost a year ago but now I guess it's time for this mess to see the light of day. Once again, I'm sorry

It was a sunny day at CHB and Neeks and Will were sitting by the lake. Will was petting Neeks head and whispering dirty things in his ear, when all of a sudden, PERCY FUCKING JACKSON came out of the water and cried, "Neeky why am I not your type??????" Annabeth popped out and dragged him away.

 

Will looks at Nico with his window cleaner blue eyes and said, "lemme do the do with you Neeks." Nico nodded and proceeded to consume Will's lips as they started to do the do.

 

Nico took off Will's ugly orange shirt and then he saw his freshly made golden waffle colored chest. Will took off Nico's shirt and revealed his yummy expired milk colored skin.

 

They continued to eat each other's lips until he felt his hard dingy. Nico smirked then consumed HIS ENTIRE WILLIE. Will's boiling milk spurted out and he instantly became hard again.

 

Nico flipped over and stuck his bum out and screamed, "PUT YOUR DINGOY DOODLE DANDY INSIDE OF ME." Will complied and stuck his entire willy wonka inside of Nico. They did the do until they both exploded white hot milk.

 

They layed on the grass and stared at the sun, "do you think my dad was watching?" Nico shrugged and played with Will's silly willie again till the end of the day.

 

His father was indeed watching ;)))

**Author's Note:**

> For future updates, follow my tumblr [Rhythmandrhyme](https://rhythmplusrhyme.tumblr.com/)


End file.
